1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sports. More specifically, the invention comprises an oblong throwing ball containing a large central passage that is bounded by a rigid material, with the outer portions of the ball being made of compressible foam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spherical balls have been used in many sports and many amusement games. An example is the pressurized spherical ball used in the international game of football (known in America and some other regions as “soccer”). A spherical ball obviously rolls well and is easy to kick and otherwise manipulate with the feet. However, it is not easy to throw a large spherical ball.
The game of American football initially used a pressurized ball having an oblong shape. The original American football was similar in size and shape to the ball presently used in the sport of Rugby. However, as the forward pass evolved in American football during the first half of the 20th century, the ball began to change as well. The ball evolved to include distinct point at each end and a more slender shape. This allowed the ball to be more easily gripped and thrown.
The modern American football has a distinct central axis, with points at each end lying along this central axis. A skilled passer can release the ball so that (1) the ball's central axis is parallel to its flight path, and (2) the ball's center of rotation coincides with its central axis. When these two conditions exist, the passer has achieved a “tight spiral.” When the two conditions do not exist, the ball appears to “flutter.” This is true primarily because the leading point of the ball does not lie on the axis of rotation. Instead, it rotates around the axis of rotation, This eccentricity of rotation tends to persist throughout the flight of the ball. It significantly increases drag and also reduces directional stability. A badly eccentric throw is often called a “wounded duck.” For the same amount of initial velocity, it will not travel nearly as far as a “tight spiral.”
Thus, significant skill is required to correctly throw a modern American football. The exterior surface of such a football is also relatively rigid and requires a strong grip to throw effectively. It would be advantageous to provide a football having a more compressible exterior surface that could be more easily gripped. It would also be advantageous to provide a football having eccentricity-correcting features so that the ball would tend to stabilize in flight even when thrown poorly. The present invention provides these features as well as additional features.